JE048: Carrying On!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While en Route to Ecruteak City, Ash and co. find a Pidgey being pursued by a Fearow and help it. Ash brings out his Noctowl to help and help it did: it drove the Fearow away and calmed the Pidgey. Later they meet the Pidgey's trainer, a young boy named Malachi and his grandfather, who started a delivery service known as "The Pidgey Express". Team Rocket also has plans for the Pidgey, but what could they be, and why is the Pidgey with the hat named "Ken"? Episode Plot As the heroes go to Ecruteak City, they see a Pidgey with a hat gets attacked by a Fearow. Ash sends Noctowl, who hypnotizes Fearow, causing it to run away after seeing an illusion of Charizard attacking it. However, they see the Pidgey fell down, so Noctowl goes to rescue it. Pidgey refuses to, so gets hypnotized, allowing Noctowl to carry it. Brock bandages it, while Ash proposes to carry it to find its trainer. They come to a town and see many Pidgey carrying bottles, like the one they found. A boy comes and takes the Pidgey the heroes found, naming it as Ken. He accuses them ti have hurt his Pidgey, but is told it was attacked by a Fearow. The boy tells that this Pidgey, Ken, is his grandpa's, as are all the rest, who are Carrier Pidgey. Their purpose is to deliver mail and newspaper to islands and people who are busy. The Pidgey receive special training to become Carrier Pidgey and the boy, Malachi, hopes to become a Pidgey Expressman one day. Team Rocket watch this from the sewer and realize it is a moneymaking business. James goes to catch one, while Jessie tells they should catch all of them, as one will not make much profit. Meowth has an idea and tells Jessie and James to leave it to him. Malachi leads the heroes to the Express office and they watch as his grandpa gives orders to Pidgey, who fly away per the given orders. Malachi introduces the heroes to grandpa and tells Ken was attacked by a Fearow, but the heroes managed to find it and heal it, so Malachi's grandpa invites them for lunch. The heroes wonder how the Pidgey know their way, so grandpa tells them he shows Pidgey the way before they become Carrier Pidgey. Brock thinks he is a great trainer, but grandpa tells them it just takes time to show them. Malachi goes to check on the Pidgey and Ash admits Malachi loves Pidgey. Grandpa confirms it, but thinks if he retires, the Express business ends. The heroes are surprised to hear that. Grandpa clarifies they cannot compete against airplanes or balloons, since every day and night one needs to be awake, for all Pidgey must return to the post, or take care of them. Grandpa admits he missed a lot of events by taking care of the Express Post. The heroes watch Malachi having fun with Ken and admit it will be sad to see grandpa closing the Express down. Grandpa receives a call from Nurse Joy on a nearby island, who is worried, as the Pidgey that was carrying medicine has not arrived. Grandpa scouts, but finds nothing. Malachi presents the mini-blimp that grandpa uses to show Pidgey the way, so he can search for the missing Pidgey. Grandpa tells it is dangerous, but Malachi reminds him that grandpa was doing the same thing he was his age. In any case, Ash sends Noctowl, who goes to search for missing Pidgey, while Malachi follows. Team Rocket are happy, as they caught many Pidgey and while they can give them to the boss, they can keep the stuff the Pidgey were carrying. They encounter one, so James presses a button, releasing a vacuum cleaner to suck Pidgey into the machine. Team Rocket spot twerps, so Meowth presses a button, causing smoke to come out of the machine, hiding the balloon among the clouds, though they all cough. The heroes search, but they find nothing. However, Noctowl and Ken fly to a lone cloud, while the heroes think it looks suspicious. Noctowl and Ken gust the cloud away, revealing Team Rocket coughing. After reciting the motto, the smoke clears and realize the motto must prevail. The heroes see they got the Pidgey, so Jessie sends Arbok. Since it can't fly, Team Rocket grab it by the tail, as it uses Poison Sting. Noctowl uses Hypnosis, making Team Rocket and Arbok believe the Poison Sting hits the twerps. Noctowl and Ken go to rescue Pidgey. Though hard, they manage to rip the bag out, freeing the other Pidgey. Team Rocket realize that they were in an illusion, but it is too late, as the Pidgey are out of the bag. Pikachu Thunderbolts Team Rocket, while Pidgey and Noctowl peck the balloon, causing Team Rocket to blast off. After that, the heroes and Malachi come to the Center on the island, giving Nurse Joy the medicine the Pokémon require. The heroes and Malachi leave the Center, while Joy tells grandpa the medicine has been delivered, so he sees Malachi kept his oath. Later, Ken comes back to Malachi, who is happy Ken succeeded and became a Carrier Pidgey. Seeing Malachi happy, grandpa tells him he can inherit the business if he becomes professional. Malachi promises to listen and become like him. The heroes congratulate him and wave goodbye to him and his grandpa after they leave the town. Trivia *Mewtwo (the Pokémon in this episodes "Who's that Pokémon segment) says "Prepare To Battle", probably as an homage to the Mewtwo in Pokémon: The First Movie. Mistakes *Ken and Malachi's grandfather's Pidgey used Peck in this episode, which is a move Pidgey cannot normally learn. Gallery Pidgey flies away from Fearow JE048 2.jpg Fearow gets scared from the illusion JE048 3.jpg Pidgey refuses to be rescued JE048 4.jpg Grandpa tells Pidgey where to go next JE048 5.jpg Grandpa shows Pidgey the way JE048 6.jpg Malachi and Ken will go rescue the Pidgey JE048 7.jpg The balloon is covered in smoke JE048 8.jpg Team Rocket pull Arbok up JE048 9.jpg Team Rocket are hypnotized JE048 10.jpg Ken rips the bag JE048 11.jpg The Pidgey are freed JE048 12.jpg The Pidgey charge to attack Team Rocket JE048 13.jpg Nurse Joy receives the medicine }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon